the__crewfandomcom-20200214-history
CrewCraft
CrewCraft is a online YouTube series from the Crew. It is a private world on minecraft for the Crew and anyone they invite. (Read more about CrewCraft on the CrewCraft Wiki) The Creators or "The Crew" recorded 116 episodes ranging from 10 minutes to 60 on KYRSP33DY's channel and 82 episodes on JahovaWitniss's channel from Season 1. They then recorded 60 episodes on Speedy's channel and 56 on Jahova's. They are currently playing Modded CrewCraft. The Crew are not serious minecrafters, their main goal is not to defeat the enderdragon or to find hundereds of diamonds but to just have fun and mess about whilst doing it. They often argue and can be very serious but the problems never have any long lasting effects and all is well the next episode. Usually. Kinda. Episodes Sp33dy and Jahova both reguarly upload CrewCraft episodes to their second channels and recently all members upload. The first episode of CrewCraft on Jahova's channel was uploded on 18th June 2013. Sp33dy uploded his first episode on 3rd August 2013. Both Sp33dy and Deluxe uploaded Xbox Minecraft episodes before the PC, playing with the rest of the crew. Several other members of the crew uploded some episodes of CrewCraft and after Season 2 began, Deluxe started his "Behind the Scenes" episodes. Modded CrewCraft brought episodes from all of the Crew particularly G18 recording a lot. Buildings/Houses The Crew usually make their own houses as well as other buildings such as the "Kevin Beacon Room" or the "Best Buy". Sp33dy seems to be the main builder for most buildings and before Twitch would normally do them off camera. Death Counter (Season 2) The Death Counter was a new addition to CrewCraft in Season 2 It shows how many deaths a player has. When the counter first apeared Jahova was at the top with two deaths followed by D20, Sp33dy and Shadow with 1 death. Recently everyone including special guest BdoubleO was on the board. It was expected that G18 would be last but suprisingly it was Deluxe4. G18 came second due to being AFK as a zombie attacked him and SideArms was 3rd. Deluxe 4's first 17 deaths all took place during World War Crew. The death counter has been taken off as it served no porpus any more. H4cked my G4mma Jahova has always used a Hack which allows him to see with full brightness in Minecraft. The term H4cked my G4mma could be a reference to how Speedy is Sp33dy. Jahova often uses 4s and other numbers in a lot of his sentences. After being made to, Sp33dy had H4cked his G4mma also but ended up liking it so kept it. However he has now returned to #teamtorches. Crew Jokes The crew are a funny bunch and have introduced many re occuring gags to their videos. Within CrewCraft and other videos the crew has used these jokes and manerisms. *'R.I.P In Peace' - A mistake purpously made by most members when refering to 'rest in peace'. *'Dead as Hell' - A common saying after someone has died, first used by Deluxe and later other crew members. *'Shed-ewwwww-Beatz' - A name given to Shadow firstly by SideArms and Speedy mocking his name in a comical way. Often people in the comments would simply write 'Shed' to start the chain. *'Feller!' - A term Deluxe 4 always seems to say after every word, it has died out recently but the crew would always say feller after everything when mocking Deluxe. *'Using numbers instead of letters' - Refering to H4cked my G4mma, Jahova often says words with an annoying adaption. With A=4 and E=3 Hova can sometimes say normal words with numbers. (Shark, Sha-four-k) *'SideArms' Age' - SideArms is the youngest member of the crew however his age can differ from time to time. Most of the time he is refered to as 5, an obvious joke but other times he is described as 7-12 years old however his likely age is around 15. *'Finish u r house' - A gramatical error purpously made instead of using ur, it came up after Speedy told Deluxe to finish 'you are' house. *'Biggest potato server on the farm!' - Another mistake used throughout CrewCraft by switching two words around. Speedy even made an episode (The Coolest Server on the Building!) which many new fans tried to tell him was wrong. *'Bullying' - Certain members of the crew get in to arguments often and viewers should be aware that it is all for fun and they should not get 'butt hurt' about it. *'Deluxe Brothers' - Even though the two Deluxes are not related, the crew still refer to them as brothers and it is speculated that they may truley be brothers. *'Face Reveals' - 5 of the crew members have made a legitamite face reval (Speedy, Hova, Joel, Legion and Shadow) and the others are still to be revealed: SideArms has only been described before, D20 has never been seen, Deluxe 4 is often joked to be another person in a photo or video of the crew and G18 is joked to be a dolphin. *'I found your sheep farm in real life!' - In Season 1 of CrewCraft the village's sheep farm was described as 'your sheep farm in real life' and viewers would send photos of sheep farms claiming that they are their sheep farm in real life.